1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a roller device of luggage case, more particularly, to a luggage case having at least two retractile mechanisms with a roller device at each bottom side. The retractile mechanism is connected with retractable handle pivotally so that the rollers stick outside the bottom of the luggage case when the retractable handle is pulled up and completely hides within the luggage case by folding up the retractable handle. Therefore, the luggage cases have a better outlook and avoid dragging with other luggage when moving.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When people go abroad with heavy baggage such as clothes, toiletry bags, personal belongings, and lady""s cosmetic that could not be packed into a conventional luggage bag or a suitcase, they are usually carrying a luggage case which can hold much more fitter.
After stuffing all those travel items in, the luggage case becomes clumsy and inconvenient for carrying by hands, especially to ladies. Someone comes the idea of attaching roller at the bottom of the luggage case and adding retractable handle at one side of the luggage case to improve the condition, so that users pull the handle and hold it to move the luggage case with its bottom roller.
However, as to the conventional luggage case, the roller firmly arranged at the bottom thereof outside the case possesses an odds concave shape and affects its outlook. Owing to the position at the bottom of the luggage case, the rollers is very easy to drag with the car seat when get on or off a car. When putting into the trunk of a tourist car, the roller may catch with other luggage and make moving the luggage a lot of trouble. All of these defectives are needed improvement.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a roller device of luggage case, which possesses at least two retractile mechanisms with a roller therein at each bottom side respectively. The retractile mechanism is connected with a retractable handle pivotally. By pulling up the retractable handle, the roller protrudes outside the bottom of the luggage case. By folding up the retractable handle, the roller completely hides within the case bottom so as to have a better outlook. The problem of dragging with other luggage during moving is also avoided.
In order to achieve the object mentioned above, the present invention includes a retractable handle, at least two rollers arranged at the bottom side of the luggage case respectively. The invention is characterized in that the roller is mounted in the retractile mechanism that consists of a housing, a lateral covering plate and a bottom covering plate coaxial to the rollerxe2x80x94both plate formed part of the lateral and bottom side of the luggage case, a roller support with the roller pivotally at one end and with a movable vertical stick at the other end, a swing plate hooked on the top of the movable vertical stick, a spring set between the swing panel and the housing. One end of the swing panel is pivoted on the wall of the luggage case while the other end is connected with the retractable handle. Accordingly, the roller on the bottom of the roller support extends to the outside of the bottom of the luggage case and the lateral covering plate as well as the bottom covering plate swing outward while pulled up the retractable handle. The designation of roller retracting into the bottom of luggage case by folding up the retractable handle is for good outlook and avoiding the trouble of hooking with other luggage.